


Speed Dial

by sheroars



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Health, New Cases, New Paths, Partners Back At It, Private Eyes, Swearing, bad choices, let's try something new, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is ridiculous.  Who the hell would be coming to us?  After all of this?" </p><p>"People sitting in the same dead end.  Obviously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's One in the Morning

This isn't right. He's been here before. He's said these words before. His limbs are too heavy.

 

_It never ends well, does it?_

_(What_ _doesn't?)_

_Love.  It makes you strong and then it pulls you down.  However it happens.  One half always loses the other._

_(I_ _t's okay.)_

_No it's not._

_(It's alright...)_

_No it's not..._

 

Oh fuck no.  Not again.  He whips his hand back and starts awake.

Alec Hardy sits up in bed and scrubs his hand over his face.  Cold sweat rivets down his back.  Feeling returns to his arms and legs.  Jesus.  Just a dream.  Claire was gone.  Never here.  Not this time around.  Alec looked to the other side of the bed, scratching at his bearded jaw.  Ellie Miller was curled up on her side, completely buried under a throw blanket from the rickety arm chair.  There was the products of three dismantled case files between them.  The motel room was a bit chilly and it was barely one in the morning.  He got up to adjust the thermostat.  He felt his way to the bathroom and slid up the dimmer after shutting the door.  Her suitcase was stacked on top of his.  He nudged hers off to get at his clothes, exchanging jeans and icky dress shirt for sweatpants and a tee shirt.  

Ellie slept on as he knelt on the edge of the bed and swept the endless paperwork and evidence logs and grainy pictures back into the appropriate file folders.  She stirred when he tripped over shoes trying to throw the stack on the unoccupied bed in the room, joining the rest of their workload.  She snickered.  

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled.  She kicked down the covers and yawned, sliding under them and rolling over on her back.  

"Can't sleep when you're awake.  Your turn to drive in the mornin',"

"Kay," He flopped out on the bed and let out a slow breath.  The heater came on and the room gradually became more comfortable.  

"Shit.  I forgot to call Tom." Her tone wobbled. 

"They're fine," Blind hand met blind hand.  Reassurance.  "You're fine.  I'm fine."  He yawned.  She shifted closer.  

"You're fine?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." She dropped off again fairly quickly.  

This was right.  He'd been here before too, several times in the last few months actually.  He'd said those words before too, varying motel to motel.  Varying with the stressors they shared.  

The work phone that had been charging on the end table buzzed.  He suppressed a groan.  Just a few more hours peace was what they needed.  He grabbed it up and whispered a gruff excuse of an acknowledgment.  Clock never stops when you go into the private detecting sector.   

"Hardy and Miller."

"Have you found anything?"

"Mrs. Lore it's half one..." He whispered.

"I found her diary just like you said." Alec winced. Their client was not so sensitive.  Ellie was looking at him blearily, propped up on an elbow.  

"That's excellent.  We'll be by first thing in the morning.  I promise.  Brew yourself a cup of tea.  Get some sleep.  We'll need your help." He'd said these things before too.  But they worked.  Ellie reached for the phone and talked Mrs. Lore back to bed.  

"Poor thing," She mumbled, reaching over him to put the phone back on the table.  

He must have passed out before he woke up to a grey dawn and Ellie's leg anchored to his.  He stayed still.  Listened to her breathe for awhile longer.  She woke up at hour later and reached for a bottle of Advil and the styrofoam cup he lad left for her at some point in the evening.  She'd been nursing a headache since noon the previous day.   

"Better?" He cleared his throat, tried to not sound so growly.  She jumped regardless, offered him a lopsided smile.

"Yah- do you need the bathroom before I shower?"

"Nah," His fingers tapped at hers absently.  She smiled down at their hands, squeezed his fingers. 

"Morning,"

"Morning Miller." He let himself lie down even longer.  He stretched as the shower kicked on.  He smiled.  New day.  New case.  

Here we go.       

 


	2. We Suck at Saying Goodbye

Ellie paced around the bed, fitting together the puzzle they had mapped out the night previous before compiling a concise timeline in bullet point form on a yellow legal pad between sips of cheap tea. Alec packed up their mess.

"We're gonna need office space soon." He smirked.  

"You think?"

"We should get one of those doors with the frosted glass on it, so we can stencil  _Worst Cops in Britain_ on it." He snorted.  

"As I recall, that's my unfortunate burden." She shrugged. 

"Guilt by association." 

"Oh really?" He drawled, peeking over her shoulder, taking a seat on the edge of the bed behind her. 

"Mmmmhmmm," She passed off her notes to him to read. 

"We might as well just invest in a little house, this is good by the way, cut down on all the bloody room and board costs." 

"You haven't read a word," 

"I can't find my glasses." She pointed to the top of the TV.

"Could be more comfortable for clients too.  Sitting room and tea." He read the first line at least eight times.  He kept musing over the start of this new venture.  This private detective gig.  

They'd gone out for a beer at some attempt at a celebration after all the days of court finally drew to an end.  Jo was away for fifteen years minimum.  Sitting on the tip of his tongue all night was some sort of farewell.  She rented a house a few hours further up the coast so Tom could get a fresh start in a new school.  So Fred could start school without conceptions attached to his name...

Anyway the minute she let off a little smile and mentioned getting back in the game on her own terms he had abandoned all thoughts of saying goodbye to Ellie Miller.

And she knew full well what she had done. Codependency was a two way street you know.   

Getting started was tough but word of mouth was a beautiful thing.  A few hundred business cards later and a few tracked down wayward children later they had next to no downtime.  It was hard to believe that it had only been six months.  They'd brought closure to three cold cases in London and brought home two runaways to the suburbs.  

They were a week in to their first kidnapping case.  Also the oldest case. Thirteen year old Mariah Lore had disappeared in 1997 and Mrs. Naomi Lore was convinced 2015 was the year she would be put to rest.

"Still with me?" Ellie whistled at him.  

"Aye.  This is good."

"-and she said she found a diary last night?"

"Yes she did."

"You ready to go?"

"Just about,"

"Am I gonna get full sentences out of you today?" He shot her a look and tossed the legal pad at her.  He dragged their suitcases out as she held open the door.  Before they made their way downstairs he flicked at a loose curl against her temple.  

"You missed a spot."

"Bugger,"

"Hold up," He deftly looped it behind a bobby pin with one hand.  She looked at him like he had sprouted another head. "What?  I was left alone with my child every now and then you know..."

"You can barely take care of your own tie." 

"Ties are a bloody menace." He pulled a distasteful face.  She snickered and loaded the car as he paid the little old man behind the counter.  In the passenger side she fumbled with a messily annotated map, an archaic tool that saw them through pretty much all of their excursions.  He slid behind the wheel and easily pointed out the correct route.  

"How can you tell?"

"Light blue for Lore."

"I thought blue was for Baby Buckley."

"Yah the dark blue."

"Okay this is just fucking ridiculous.  We're getting a new map.  This says three hours to the new Lore house." 

"No, just two.  See, I wrote it down there."

"Alec your handwriting is absolutely despicable." 

"Shut up," She back handed his leg with a satisfying pop.  He caught her wrist and aimed it back at her threateningly till they both dropped their poker faces and smirked.  He slipped a hand behind the back of her seat to back out.  

"Take the left fork.  Wanker." 

"Yes love."

"You gotta divorce me first if we're gonna play that game." She crumpled the map on the dashboard and crossed her arms.  He grinned out the window.  


	3. Mariah Lore

Little Mariah Lore went swimming on a beautiful day in June of 1997 and never came home again. The Police traced her steps and followed a year long trail that double backed more than once before dropping it in favor of a serial killer. The case had never been reopened, despite all of Naomi Lore's campaigning. Until she called Ellie Miller on a Monday morning, having read their names in the paper for bringing home a runaway.

They'd spent the better part of three days collecting all the public records and visiting the retired detective inspector that lead the 1998 investigation.

And now the game's afoot.

They pulled up to the childhood home and found a tiny woman sitting on the front porch with a purse almost as big as she was. She was grey head to toe and stood up as they approached. "Oh thank you for coming so early, come in, come in." The house seemed to be uninhabited. Furniture was hidden under drop clothes and plastic sheets.  Not a spec of dust though.

"I never touched her room. Or anything for that matter. I'll put a kettle on."

"That's very kind of you Ms. Lore. May I run down some dates with you?" Ellie followed her towards the kitchen and gestured for Alec to check upstairs.

"Of course," Something about it was all very unsettling.  Alec caught her wrist and pulled a concerned face.  She nodded agreement.  Something about the house was just mutely dreadful.  

Mariah was by no means a typical thirteen year old.  She was introspective.  Very quiet.  An old soul.  Autistic according to her teachers and councilors. Her walls were dark green.  All the bedding, under plastic as well, was black.  The room was immaculately kept and without clutter, just like the photos in evidence.  God.  It was like stepping in the bloody Polaroid photos.  

She drew.  One whole wall was fully papered in charcoal sketches.  Portraits.  Places.  Toolboxes were stacked on the floor, crammed full of her art supplies and journals.  She painted stars on her ceiling.  There was a hamper with dirty clothes in the corner.  The closet was lined with her clean clothes.  School books and backpack on the floor as if ready for the very next day of school.  The cops had taken those in evidence.  Naomi must have put them back.  

"Oh Jesus," Ellie suppressed a sneeze as she joined him.

"This is insane." He agreed, shaking his head. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Naomi said she found this diary in their London flat, they were there the weekend before she disappeared.  I scanned the last few entires.  It's mostly little drawings, but the last one is a bit terrifying." Two thirds of the way through the worn out book, a pencil sketch waved goodbye.  A little cursive scrawl in the bottom corner read _fin_. 

"So...second of May, 1997 the divorce is finalized and Mr. Lore moves to France with nineteen year old girlfriend.  Never heard from or contacted again."

"Yes, they leave London on the fourth and come here.  Mariah makes this entry at some point that morning.  All is fine and dandy according to just about everybody. Mariah has an interview with the Monroe Fine Arts Academy some time in late May.  Naomi can't remember when.  That was a weekend in Wales though.  Back here."

"And the fifth of June at ten fifty six, she's gone."

"Did she date any of these drawings?"

"Can't tell." The scraps of paper were held to the wall by thumbtacks in the top corners.  Alec cautiously lifted the bottom corners.  "Nothing."

"They get darker."

"What?"

"Look here," She pulled him back from the wall and walked back towards the bed.  "From the top left down to the bottom right.  She fills up more of the page and stops using gray tones."

"I wanna put names to faces."

"She says we can take what we want.  Well.  She offered us the guest bedrooms down the hall."

"No fucking way."

"My thoughts exactly." He began unpinning pictures and stacking them carefully after taking a picture of the wall dead on. Ellie's cell phone rang.  She sat on the floor and answered.  "Hey Lucy, yah.  I'm sorry. I was just-" He perked when she abruptly stopped talking.  She'd gone pale. "You're kidding.  Fucking shit." She bit down into her knuckle.  "Thank you for telling me.  Let me call you back tonight."

"What's the matter?" He barely let her hang up.

"Jo's fucking appeal went though." Alec felt all the air leave his lungs and the muscle under his pacemaker throb.  

"Ellie,"

"Later.  We'll worry about it later." She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Don't let me trip now." He nodded.  She stood up and continued the work he'd stopped.  When she finished she put her hands on her hip.  "She- she's writ-ten on the wall." She didn't flinch when he took a step into her personal space.  She didn't shrug off his hand.  

"Aye- " He gave her arm a gentle squeeze before examining the tight scrawl and scattered paragraphs.  White and yellow colored pencil.  French.  She was shaking under his hand and he fumbled.  What do you do?  What do you do?  

Shit.  

What do you do?  What does it mean?  

"This is a hail mary." Ellie stood on tip top and pointed up to a spot near the ceiling.  "I took a smattering of it in school." She explained sheepishly. 

"Can you read anything else?"

"Give me a minute." His hand fell away from her.  

"I want to ask Naomi about the academy interview."

"Okay," She looked down and discovered he was holding her hand.  Sort of.  He was grasping her palm with his thumb and a knuckle.  She wrapped her fingers around his and nodded again.  "Just a minute."

"Don't let me stop you."  

  


	4. Let Me Down Easy

"She didn't take criticism well." 

"Sorry?" Alec snapped back into the conversation.  Ms. Lore wrung out her hands. 

"Mariah.  She didn't hear a word about art.  Hers or anyone else's.  She just made her pictures.  Made people smile." 

"And the academy?" 

"Wanted to see her in a different direction.  First time I ever heard her laugh at a stranger..." Ms. Lore was leaning against her kitchen counter, rubbing her arms against some invisible chill.  

"Did she seem different after the interview?"

"Calmer.  If that's possible.  She drew even more." The little woman took a deep, tired sounding breath.  "Can you tell me anything I haven't heard before?"

"Ask me again tomorrow." Ms. Lore smiled.  

"Here, I copied you a house key.  I have an appointment with an old friend, she used to live across the street.  Mariah would mow her grass in the summers."

"Of course, I'll keep you updated." He saw the mother out before making his way upstairs, sucking in a breath before rejoining Ellie.  

She was sitting on the floor again, whispering broken bits of French to herself as she double checked her translations, scribbled on her notepad.  He squatted and read over her shoulder as best he could.

"A hail mary, a Lord's prayer, aaaand some bits of a diary entry.  She calls her Dad ghost father. It's like she had dreams and just kind of vented on the wall when she woke up."

"How does she feel about ghost father?"

"She doesn't know.  You can see it in her handwriting too.  Anything else from Naomi?"

"No."

"Do you get a weird vibe from her?" Ellie tapped her pen against the ground, brow furrowed as she looked over the wall again.  

"I can't tell if she can't remember or if she'd hiding something."

"Same.  Do you think we can find the teachers that the paper interviewed?"

"I think one of them is still alive.  I was checking names and found that James Pemperly guy in an obituary."

"Tough...what is it?  You're staring."

"Nothing." She bit her lip and scrolled through an email on her phone from Tom, outlining what he had been told. Good old Dirty Brian had tracked him down to give him the news in person. Ollie's texts backed it up.  

"They're gonna slack his sentence.  He proved to God knows who that it was an accident.  We got cut out of the equation entirely somehow.  I don't want to know anymore.  I don't want to talk to him.  I'm done."  He nodded.  

"Okay."

"Do you have my back on that?  You're not gonna go getting us involved?" He mused and rocked back on his heels. 

"You and I made a choice...to leave a lot of things behind.  I wouldn't double back on my choices.  Never yours."  

"Swear on it."

"Bloody well swear.  Let's get out of here.  This house is disgusting."

"To where?  The school?"

"They ought to know if that teacher is still around." He offered her a hand up.  She grabbed his forearm and stood.  

"So- body or runaway?"

"I think runaway."

"Really?  I think she was taken."

"Wanna bet?"

"You are a terrible human being."

"You started it Miller." He nudged his fingers in between hers, weaving them together and taking a strong grip on her hand.  She raised an eyebrow. "Listen.  Daisy wants to come by.  She has a break from school and wants to spend a few days with us before meeting up with some friends..."

"She can stay in the spare room.  Not an issue.  You can take the couch or risk it with me another night." 

"Your reputation?  In two towns?"

"I'll start sewing Scarlet Letters.  But seriously.  Daisy's welcome."

"Thank you, you sure you're okay?"

"Okay...whatever you've been smoking lately- I want some.  What's gotten into you?" For lack of a comeback this time around, he lifted her hand to his lips.  She snorted out a laugh.  A real genuine Ellie Miller peel of giggles.  He grinned.  She snatched her hand away and smacked his arm.  "Unbelievable."

"Wanna hug it out?"

"Get off me weirdo." She led the way down the stairs.  On the way out the house she did manage to sneak under his arm on the porch.  He gripped her waist and held her close with one arm.   


	5. Oh Luck, Be a Lady Tonight

About two weeks after Mariah's disappearance, a local paper published an interview with two of her teachers. The maths professor did most of the talking and even warned the kidnapper of her tendency to bite and prank. The art teacher gave a much more cryptic words. Mariah wouldn't go anywhere she didn't want to go. Regardless.

It was just their luck they couldn't find the art teacher. The school was shut down five years previous and bought out by city government for office space. Nobody knew of a Miss Lockley. Nobody but the janitor, a hard of hearing man who couldn't quite remember where she had gone. She called from time to time to check on him. Kind lady. Nice eyes. He'd give them a ring the minute he remembered where she was. Perhaps she lived over on Oakland, across town in the little farmhouse but the river.

They checked it out. The house was at the end of a five mile dirt drive way and deserted and falling apart, a massive tree having grown up through the ground floor and branched out in the second.

Hardy sighed deeply, shoving his hands in his pockets. A long day. The sun was setting and filtering through the leaves above. Ellie was pacing out by the car on her phone again. He joined her, house groaning as he left. She swallowed and pitched the phone into the backseat of the car after ending the call.

"Talk to me," She stared at him and shook her head vaguely.  "Do you remember what you told me when I told you this would never work?" She rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands, leaning back on the car. 

 

_"This is ridiculous.  Who the hell would be coming to us?  After all of this?"_

_"People sitting in the same dead end.  Obviously."_  

_"I don't think either of us can stand much more public humiliation Ellie."_

_"Speak for yourself.  In or out?"_

 

Ellie looked up at him and crossed her arms. 

"I understand how you felt now.  It feels like I'm up against this same dead end again, after all this work...after all the shit I waded through.  He's gonna walk.  Not right away, but at some point.  He's just gonna walk around again.  Believing he's right.  Believing the law is just.  Fuck.  Maybe going after another boy.  Trying to win Tom back.  Trying to get custody back..." 

"They won't give it to him.  They won't take children from their mother.  Believe me." He bit his lip and tried to control the bitterness on his tongue.

"He's got more than enough-" 

"You think you're unfit compared to him?  Horse shit.  We've got a whole town of people able to give enough bloody testimonies to keep him away till the second coming.  No matter how many new judges he pulls.  No matter how many fancy solicitors he brings in. I-" 

"I'm scared Hardy" Her voice broke.  "I'm so scared."  She might as well have sucker punched him. Twice. 

"Of what?"

"I dunno.  This case scares me.  Naomi scares me.  Tom and Fred and Jo and you scare me- I don't fucking know anymore."  

"For Christ's sake breathe," He grabbed her with one hand, reeling her in and cupping her face with the other hand.  "Don't do this.  Are you listening?  There's nothing to be scared of but your own bloody words.  This isn't you."  That seemed to reach her.  He swore he heard her thinking.  This wasn't Ellie Miller.  

Not the Ellie Miller he met on the beach almost a year ago.  

Not the Ellie Miller he sat next to in court.  

Not the Ellie Miller that practically moved into his house and swore Sandbrook would be solved and started a fucking private eye business with him.  

"I'm sorry," She whispered.  He scarcely heard it under the wind the shook the trees around them.  The running river.  The groaning, dilapidated house.  

"Who was on the phone?" He only tightened his grip on her waist.  The possessiveness of the gesture should have irked her.  God, she was just too tired to care.  She dropped her head against his shoulder and circled his neck with her arms.  She breathed deeply, shaking a little.  

"Ollie.  Tom's not feeling well.  Came home early from school and fell asleep in my bed with Fred."

"Go home then."

"I can't."

"I don't think Mariah will mind.  I'll stay."

"-and let you muck everything up?" There she was.  Relief flooded his body.  She pulled away enough to look at him, eyes clear.  She fixed the lapels of his coat.  

"I'm serious."

"So am I." She smiled just enough to get him to smile back.  He touched her face again and their gazes dropped.  

Uh-oh.  

"I did function as a human being before we worked together."

"Our definition of functioning might be a bit different." 

Fuck.  

He was gonna do it.  

His forehead was on hers. She was leaning in to it.

Goddamn.  

When did he start wanting her so badly? 

The minute his eyes closed and the most innocent touch of her mouth landed the unmistakable crack of a rifle went up.  They both ducked and he bent himself over her, covering their heads with his arms. Their ears run painfully.  Birdshot rained on the top of the car. 

"Holy fuck," She mumbled.

"Move along now.  You're trespassing."

"Easy, easy, we were just looking for someone." Ellie moved first, gently pushing Alec away and raising her hands above her head.  There was a woman in dark glasses and a cut off tee shirt under patched overalls with a double barrel shotgun standing on the other side of the car.  She was somewhere at the end of middle aged, auburn and gray hair tumbling down her bare shoulders. 

"Someone to join in?" She snickered.  They flushed.  "Go on now.  Off my property." 

"Do you know where he can find a Jane Lockley?  Someone told us she lived out here." She woman whipped off her sunglasses and eyed them suspiciously.  She wore dark make up and had a thick scar over her temple 

"You're looking at her."

"I'm Ellie Miller and this is my partner Alec Hardy.  We're detectives that Naomi Lore contracted to finish the search for Mariah." Alec marveled at Ellie for a minute before catching himself and regaining composure.  Jane Lockley dropped her gun and they dropped their hands.  Ellie was visibly shaking.  He edged himself between them, fingers drumming absently on the small of her back.

"Naomi.  Goddamn fool.  What does she want with me?  She wouldn't here a word I had to say eighteen years ago."

"We wanted to speak with you.  We read the interview you gave to the Sunday Sunrise..." Jane gave a faraway kind of smile and shook her head.  So long ago.

"I apologize.  I shouldn't have shot at you.  I can give you one hell of a story though." She turned and walked up the hill across the road. Alec and Ellie exchanged a breathless look. "You wanna hear it or not?" She called over her shoulder.  They followed.      


	6. Not Quite What You Might Expect

Jane Lockley lived in a tiny house on the bank of the river. Behind the white wash house was a barn and a pasture full of healthy steers and nursing dairy cows. They sat around a square table on the back porch. She propped her gun on the railing and whistled for her hound dog to stop howling inside. A younger girl came out. She looked questioning but she brought a pitcher of lemonade and sat on the steps with the dog who calmed after setting eyes on them all.

"That's my niece, Gail.  G these are some Detectives, they're trying to find Mariah for Naomi." 

"Jesus H Christ.  Good luck."  

"Did you know her?" She laughed lightly. 

"I was born in 1997, I was really good friends with her sister though."  Alec and Ellie froze.

"There's another child?" Alec cleared his throat.  

"Should you tell them, or should I?" Gail looked to her Aunt.

"I got it baby.  Go start the milling for me?"

"Yessum."

"You're not gonna here anything I tell you on any police records.  People I did tell thought I was bat shit crazy and I was too nice then to go about seeking out trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Lost my job over this." She sighed and pulled out a cigarette.  "I knew Naomi when we were kids.  We grew up in London, went to school.  I was maid of honor at her first two weddings.  She moved away after the second divorce and I lost track.  I got a job out here as an art teacher and had Mariah in my class for three years." 

"How many times has Naomi been married?"

"Mariah's dad must have been the third.  She had two children with the first guy, a Peter Walliams.  She was pregnant from the second and miscarried.  God knows what happened to those blokes.  She left them all behind in London.  Turned out my brother's kid was growing up with the other kids all along.  She obviously never told anybody about them.  It was a different time back then.  I wasn't about to start any trouble.  We reconnected.  Went through the motions.  She told me she moved out here for a fresh start, get over the pain of loosing a child.  She was divorcing this third guy though after finding him with the girl that tutored Mariah in maths.  Mariah didn't have a math tutor.  Nobody talked about that though."

"Damn," Ellie shook her head. "I knew something was off about her."

"Right?" Jane laughed dryly. "Anyway- Mariah.  Brilliant girl.  Incredible artist.  She was autistic but she was so, so smart. So focused.  I told that writer at the Sunrise she wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do...I tell you, she bossed Naomi around like nobody's business to get what was best for them.  For herself."

"Really?"

"Walked her mother to AA meetings every Friday night.  Didn't take her shit like the rest of us.  Anyway- I have all of her last schoolwork in the house.  The last week of the school year she helped me clean out the classrooms, stayed after school with me.  She wasn't a big talker but the last day I saw her I couldn't get her to shut up.  She so angry about the interview with the art school.  Insults to art.  To beauty.  She wanted to show them what she was really capable of.  She told me she couldn't do that here, not with Mummy dearest breathing down her neck."  Jane sucked in a breath and looked out to the fields.  

"-and that was the last time you saw her?"

"Yah.  She was gone just like that.  Before the interview I told Naomi and the headmaster about that.  That she just left to be on her own.  Naomi slapped me.  Asked me how I could tell such lies about a helpless little girl.  She would never leave home.  Never leave her Mummy.  God all she wanted to do was leave her Mum I'll swear on that.  I got sacked once the article was published." 

"What happened after all that?"

"Said fuck it all. Nobody would listen to me.  They all wanted to believe she had been taken from Naomi.  My brother passed away about a year later.  I was sick of being unemployed.  I adopted Gail and bought this place with the money he left us.  I never go to town except to get to the farmer's market.  They still talk about Mariah being dead.  They have a fucking moment of silence in the schools for her on the anniversary.  Naomi soaks it all up.  I think it's why she does it you know?  This cycle of men and children and loosing and gaining and empty houses.  Attention.  Narcissist.  Bloody terrifying.  She'll sacrifice anything and everything and everyone to get people to talk.  Her own flesh and blood.  Bet she told everyone in town about you all.  She was in the paper with another plea for information.  Bet the cops were ready to talk to you, she's probably got a whole list of people for you to chat with when you get back.  Mariah's very much alive and well and on her own.  Probably laughing about all of this."

"Has she ever contacted you?"  

"She's written letters.  She went back to London.  Met her half siblings and my Gail.  She sought out her father and step mother. Lived with them briefly.  She sends blank postcards from places she's been.  I'll get them for you, you can compare handwriting if you'd like."

"Please," She disappeared into the house and Ellie leaned on the table, head in hand. "Holy shit."  The sun had finally slipped away. Frogs and crickets sang in the stars. 

"Aye."

"What do we do if she's alive?  Feed this psycho?" 

"We'll find her.  Bill Naomi for our troubles and recommend a psychiatrist, get Jane with your friend at the Times.  Set it right. Shower this filth off."

"Christ."

"Here we are." Jane dropped a cardboard box on Alec's lap. She handed Ellie a framed photo.  It was a picture of a slightly younger Gail, laughing with two other kids about her age, another boy and girl.  They had ukuleles and guitars and were pointing at music on the floor.  A cute candid.  Jane pointed out a reflection in the mirror above the bed.  It had captured the photographer. 

"Oh my God- that's her.  All grown up." Mariah.  Jesus.  

They thanked Jane.  They sat in the car a good five minutes in silence before she revved the engine and set them back to town.  They checked into a motel room. True to Jane's word, there were at least six people waiting for them in the lobby who knew them by name, two of which paid for their stay already.  Alec locked the door behind them after bidding them all go home.  Ellie sat on the bed and shook her head. 

"This is madness."

"You should get going before the sun comes up.  You'll avoid them all." She suddenly remembered her children.  

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to set things straight here, get the handwriting confirmed, get the truth out of Naomi.  You can come back on Monday with the car and we'll go to London to find the Walliams family, maybe they can point us to Mariah."

"We could get it done faster." She huffed.

"Ellie-" He chastised lightly. She groaned and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms.  "Okay, okay.  You're right wipe that damn smirk off your face."

"I don't smirk."

"Yah you do." They went about their night quality.  Ellie fell asleep on one bed, reading through the short notes and organizing postcards by date.  There were more pictures.  Beautiful, colorful pictures.  Suddenly Mariah's dark room didn't fit her anymore.  The Mariah in the box was vivid.  Happy.  Independent.  Alive.  

Alec turned off the lights and dropped onto the other bed, trying vainly to control the compulsion to join her.  Hold her.  

Bloody hell.  

Ellie shook him awake at five.  They were both yawning and she was in track pants and trainers.   

"Hi," 

"Hey,"

"I'm gonna go." She whispered.  

"I'll walk you out." He reached for a long sleeve tee shirt.  The whole motel was dark.  No steep lamps in the car park.  He carried her suitcase. "You ought to get there by half ten." He mused.  She fiddled with the key fob and nodded.

"You'll call if anything-"

"You're on speed dial." She smiled.  

"Thank you,"  She hesitated but did it anyway.  She reached out to touch his cheek and run her thumb under his eye.  They sky was turning from black to grey and she looking at him at a loss for words...  

There wasn't enough self control between the two of them to leave it there.  He caught her chin in his hand and finish the job they started yesterday, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  She returned it.  Chaste.  Warm.  She dropped back on her heels, smiling again.  

God he was so sweet...how?  Why?   

"-and you _will_ call when you get there." He breathed, squeezing her arm.  

"I will." He pulled open the door for her.  

"I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will,"     


	7. Us Millers

Ellie's head was spinning as she drove.  Her body was practically on autopilot.  Sheer miracle she made it back to Journeyton, a little village an hour or so farther up the coast from Broadchurch. 

She was conscious of only a steady stream of expletives punctuated by names.  Fuck.  Shit.  Jo.  Son of a bitch.  This is horse shit. Alec.  Tom.  Fred.  

True to Alec's prediction, she was back in town by ten.  They're rental house on the beach was dead quiet.  Ollie was at his laptop in the kitchen.  He rushed to grab her bag.  

"They haven't budged."

"Any news?"

"He's been acquitted."

"Fuck.  I don't even want to know."

"I didn't either.  The whole city walked him out though.  Like a bloody film scene.  Just kicked him out and everything.  Mrs. Latimer wants you to call, when you can.  If you can."

"Thank you so much Ollie.  You can go home now."  He pulled his Aunt into a hug.

"Take care."

"You too." Ellie made her way to the second floor.  Her bedroom was nearly pitch bank with the blinds and curtains drawn down tight.  There was a kind of blanket nest on her bed.  Tom was awake and staring at the ceiling, still in his bloody school uniform.  Fred was curled up asleep on his brother's chest, thumb in his mouth.  "Hey,"

"Did you hear?"

"Yah," Ellie sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled weakly.  Her boys looked pale.  Sad.  Tired.  Old.  Jesus Christ give her strength.  

"I'm sorry. My testimony-"

"You knock that off this instant young man." Ellie kicked some of the blankets down and stretched out next to them.  "We all fucked up." She whispered.  Tom snorted and scrubbed a hand over his face.  

"Aunt Lucy texted me.  I got sick all over the school bathroom."

"Same."

"I came home and I think I upset Fred- he was fussy all night." Fred's eyes fluttered.  He caught his Mum's fingers and stayed up, breathing heavily with tiny human exhaustion.  "Did you finish your case?" 

"We cracked it.  Just gotta tie up some loose ends.  That's where Alec is."

"Fred got into his room.  Pulled a bunch of books off the shelf.  I think he was angry he didn't get a proper story last night." Fred gave a laden sigh, as if to emphasize Uncle Alec's oversight.  Ellie bit her lip and felt Tom's forehead.  He was burning up.  He closed his eyes and let her mother him a bit, mess with his getting-to-long hair and rub his cheek.   

"Did you sleep?"

"A little," 

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet,"

"Want me to put Fre-"

"No.  Just...stop talking for a bit."

"Oh okay." She rolled her eyes and tucked an arm under her pillow.  Tom fell asleep.  Fred woke up blearily.  

"Mumma," He wriggled into the little space between his mother and brother and conked out again.  Ellie's back pocket chimed and she winced, seizing it and silencing it.  Alec had texted.  

 

_Did you get in?_

_I'_ _m in.  Jo's out.  Completely.  Somehow.  Don't know don't care._

_Boys?_

_Made themselves sick.  Fred's angry w/ you._

_Oh?_

_No story._

_I'll make it up to him._

 

Ellie smirked and rubbed her temple.  She pulled Fred's thumb out his mouth and tried to squash the memory of that morning while in bed with her children.  

 

_Meeting w/ investigators and letters.  Call you later._

_K._

_Take care Ellie._

_Thank you. x._

 

Ellie must have fallen asleep.  She opened her eyes and she was alone.  The TV was on downstairs.  A freshly bathed Fred was glued to his cartoons, pulling on the feet of his toddler onesie.  Tom was at the dining room table with a stack of homework, hair still wet from a shower.  

"Lunch?"

"We don't have anything." He shrugged, flicking up from his science book before diving in again.  

"Course we do." She yawned and rummaged about; blessedly finding fixings for potatoes au gratin and waffles.  There was fruit and juice lying around the fridge still.  She'd need to do groceries that afternoon.  

Fred came toddling in at the smell of food.  "We Millers are a resilient breed." Ellie decided.  

"Call it what you like." Tom snorted.  He was smiling though.       

 

 

  


	8. Head First

Two days passed and it felt like years.  

True to his word, he kept her up to date through short text messages.  Both nights she got a phone call.  He recited a few short stories to Fred and waited for Ellie to put him to bed before summarizing developments. Ellie was sure her children were working against her at this point.  Alec had read to Fred, maybe, two or three times back in Broadchurch for the sake of occupation.  Tom wasn't looking bewildered each time his name came up, he just smirked.  

Ugh.  

Anyway.  Naomi had slapped Alec at the mere suggestion of what they had found.  Ellie still wasn't done giggling about that.  Jane was in talks with several carefully selected reporters.  Mariah's handwriting had been confirmed.  She was alive as of six months ago.  Alec had even contacted Peter Walliams, who was expecting them Tuesday afternoon.  Jane Lockley's niece, Gail, would drive them out.  She was dating the son or something.  

The world was turning.  Somehow.  Nothing had imploded.  Nothing was keeping them up at night aside from each other of course.

They both spent the better part of 48 hours wondering when this spiral had started.  

Maybe it was the first time they tried saying goodbye, shaking hands and avoiding meeting each other's eyes.  

 

_( He thought about that infernal fucking orange jacket )_

_( She thought about that goddamn smile on his face )_

 

Maybe it was a month later, when he came back to check on her- when they went out for a pint.  

 

_( He thought about the music and the low lighting and her smirking next to him at the bar )_

_( She thought about him teasing and elbowing her arm and agreeing to partner up again, Sherlock and Watson style )_

 

When he "temporarily" moved in while house hunting?  When she absently picked up the phone for him and gossiped with his daughter for thirty minutes?  When he dropped Tom at school?  

Whoops.  

It frightened her to think back much farther.  She remembered she first liked him after inviting him over for dinner.  He had shown redeemable qualities that night.  Wanker.  

He tried not to think about the relief he had felt waking up in a hospital with her by his side.  Twice.  Bugger.  

Attachment is a funny thing.  You never quite do it on purpose, and suddenly it's necessity and you're trying to figure out how to keep yourself from acting a fool in front of them.  

Ellie returned at noon Monday night, take away fish and chips in tow.  She keyed open their motel room to find him sitting on the bed, arms crossed, staring at the wall that had taken up a rather spooky resemblance to the Sandbrook wall she had constructed so long ago.  

"What's that?"

"Dunno.  Papers want my statement.  Couldn't think straight." She plopped down next to him cross-legged, squinted at his handwriting while handing him lunch. 

"Looks good to me."

"They'll want you're perspective later, if Mariah will see us.  Thanks for this."

"No problem."  She cracked open a cheap can of beer and ignored his snicker, tossing him a bottled ale he was partial to.   

"Bit early don't you think?"

"Traffic was despicable." She mumbled around a swallow.  He took a bite of fish.  

"How're the boys?"

"Better.  You've appeased Fred.  Tom's on top of school. Scarily so."

"Good," Ellie reached for the TV remote and tuned the news up on the telly.  He turned his head to follow a story and she almost choked.  "What?" He narrowed his eyes at her giggling.  

"She bruised you!" She pointed to the dark purple stain just above his beard line on his left cheek, surrounding a shallow looking cut.  

"I told you she made me bleed.  She was wearing an obscene amount of rings..."

"Bloody hell does it hurt?"

"Not yet, I sleep on the other side." She brushed her finger tips over the swollen skin.  He flinched but didn't shy.  She laughed again.  "I'll survive."

"Want me to hit her back?  Defend your honor?" She ran a sympathetic knuckle down his jaw before dropping her hand.  He smiled at that and shook his head. 

"No need, no need."   

"I'm serious.  Nobody gets to kick your arse but me." 

"Territorial are we?" 

"Well- the wee Miller turns into a bloody menace when you disappear for too long." She imitated his accent.  He almost choked and the alcohol burned, threatening to come out of his nose.  She dissolved into laughter again as he ran for the tap water in the bathroom.  

He lost his carefully sewn composure altogether and attempted to correct her pronunciation.

"It's more a Mil-lahr, not just Mill-err."

"My apologies.  I'll slouch into it next time." She imitated his sitting hunch as he re-emerged from the bathroom, scrubbing a hand towel over his face.

"Shit." He rubbed his cheek the wrong way as he sat and stung the cut and bruise.  

"Poor Hardy," She pushed food wrappers out of the way and sat up on her knees, sliding her hand behind his shoulder and dropping a whisper of a kiss against his cheek bone.  He rolled his eyes.  She'd do anything for a rise.  He supposed he wasn't entirely innocent.  If she wanted to play the game, he'd play too.  

"Shut up Miller." He didn't plan on mumbling it into her mouth as he caught it with his own...

But he did.  

She whimpered and pulled away just enough to get her voice back.  

"What is this Alec?"

"Does it need to be something?" He tilted his head. 

"I don't know how this is gonna play out and..." She shook her head, losing her words at the feel of his fingers sliding over her ribs cage. 

"So let's see."

"I don't jump into things headfirst."

"First time for everything I guess." She met his eyes an became keenly aware of the blood rushing in her ears and her heart thrumming a little bit faster.  He wanted it too. 

"Yah?" 

"Yah." She leaned into him almost glacially, let him deepen the kiss and touch her neck and Jesus Christ she could have tried cliff diving at this point.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads Up...gonna get a little more mature in nature from here on out. Tastefully. Hopefully.   
> Relationships are funny that way and I revel in the awkward beginnings. 
> 
> Live for feedbacks <3


	9. It's One in the Morning...again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more mature content here

Oh God.  

Wow.  

He was good.  Really good.  

He had her halfway pinned on the bed the minute she leaned into another kiss.  He was on her neck now, paying an aching amount of attention to how her skin felt and tasted.  His beard was driving her nuts.  She bit down on her lip and made a shallow arch with her hips.  He returned to her mouth and let his hand meander up.  She nipped at him as his fingers glided over the side of her breast to her neck.  

"Holy shit." She mumbled against his grin.  She looped a finger in his belt loop and tugged.  One leg crossed over hers, thigh pressing up between her legs.  

Oh God this was real.  

"Ellie-" He hovered on an elbow, just out of reach. 

"What is it?" 

"You tensed." He ran his hand over her arm.  

"I'm sorry, it's...been awhile." 

"Yah.  It has." Alec leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before slipping to the side and controlling his own breathing.  Ellie tugged the hem of her tee shirt back down to her hips.  He had bunched it up to her waist at some point.  She sat up against the headboard and swallowed.  "I'm sorry," He ran a hand through his mussed hair.  Oh Jesus she had done that, hadn't she?" 

"No no no.  It's me.  I'm sorry.  I'm just- processing." 

"Can I help?" She started.  He shrugged and sat at the headboard with her.  She let herself lean on his arm.  He surprised her again, lifting it and catching her against his side, rubbing a light circle on her back and she wrestled with her own words.  

"I have a hard time with things like this." 

"Well...you're not like...bad at it." She lifted to a hand to cover her eyes. 

"Oh my God." 

"I'm serious.  You're not doing anything wrong." 

"Stop talking." 

"Ellie Miller you are a terrific snogger, what's got you so upset?" He tugged her wrist and hand away.  She fought away a smile and sobered again.  

"Look, I'm just not loaded in the self confidence department I guess.  And it's not just now, it's been my whole life." She admitted.  He thought that over, dropping her hand and bending a leg.  He drew another circle on her back.  

"Did you have a hard time growing up?"

"No.  I was just stupid.  Easily manipulated.  I only ever dated two guys before Jo though.  One of them nearly ruined me." She wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm bloody telling you this."

"You don't have to."

"No.  We need to figure this out.  I want to see where this goes with us.  The way I feel about you...I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Well then tell me why you don't think you're beautiful." He nudged gently.  She gaped at him a moment.

"You get told it enough you start believing it.  No matter how much you think you're above that sort of thing."

"Jo?"

"He never said it out loud.  Bloke before him.  And after." He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.  "Not you."

"Did Brian-?"

"Fuck no." She giggled.  "Anyway it's a stupid insecurity.  I just have a hard time relaxing when- you know."

"Yah.  Self doubt..."

"There you are.  Aggressively insecure single mother of two that's had the same therapist and self harm hotline on speed dial for a decade now.  Still think this is a good idea?"

"What number?"

"Sorry?"

"Which speed dial numbers?" Ellie swallowed. 

"Eight and Nine,"  

"Which one am I?"

"Two.  Tom's one...why?" 

"Daisy's one, you're two.  Three is my anger management program sponsor."

"What, you're crazy too?"

"Two of a fucking kind.  You know what I was thinking just then?" He gestured to the end of the bed where they had been sitting and eventually making out a little.  She shook her head, eyes glassy with pent up emotion.  "I was thinking about how I was gonna keep my shirt on if it got much farther.  The scar from the bloody surgery is disgusting.  I hate it.  I don't look down in the shower.  I sure as hell don't feel ready to- you know."  

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie." 

"So we're both fucked up."

"We're products of rather interesting and unforgiving circumstance."

"When did we switch places?  I used to be the idiot." He smirked, moved his other arm around her waist.  "So all that nonsense about being ultimately and completely alone?" God that was so long ago.  

"You proved me wrong once.  So I figure it's my turn."

"Well at least we've progressed.  You're using full sentences and everything."

"And you bought a new coat." She laughed into her hand and brought her knees up, gently curling around his arms.  He squeezed her waist.  

"So?"

"So what?" He stole a quick kiss.  She softened.  "We've established that sex is a terrible idea right now.  So we wait and see."  She nodded agreement.  

"Thank you." He nudged a tear off her cheek and caught her bottom lip in another soft kiss.  Undemanding.  She hummed into it and exhaled gently as his temple rested on hers.  

"I was really tired of being alone.  Angry.  Resolved to stay alone for awhile.  People change though.  Overnight."  She nodded and sank into their embrace.  Jo went from husband to enemy.  Tom had vanished and reappeared.  Friends to foes to friends again.  She went from avoiding Alec Hardy's touch to craving it.  God she knew.  

Head first.  Cards on the table.  Damn it all.

This was happening.               


	10. Big Spoon

It was almost like making up for lost time, sharing space that night.  She was lying on her back with her sock feet flat and knees bent in the air.  He was stretched out on his stomach on the other side of the bed.  They both filtered through dozing and conversation.  As one in the morning came and went they started talking about Broadchurch.  

"You grew up there.  Where are your parents?" 

"My Mum's still out there.  She lives out in the country just on the outskirts." She sucked in a breath.  "She divorced my father when Lucy and I were kids. It was pretty interesting.  We don't talk to either of them much, holidays and birthdays really." 

"You grew up in that house though?"

"Up until the week I got married." She gave a light laugh at herself. "Moved closer to the beach and never looked back."

"Did you talk to your parents?  During the-"

"Trial?  God no.  I'm assuming Lucy kept them up to date.  Dad left a few _I told you so_ voice mails.  He never liked Jo.  Stood outside the church during the ceremony and stayed long enough for one dance at the reception.  Mum wouldn't have stopped crying if I told her anything...why do you ask?"  

"I never had a mother around.  Dad died after putting me through school.  I just wonder sometimes what they might tell me...what it's like to have parents during times likes these." He shrugged.  

"It sucks."

"I've gathered as much." They smiled.  

"So Scotland?" She teased.

"Scotland." He confirmed.  "Aberdeen.  Hardy family hometown."

"God there's more?"

"I have five uncles and two aunts on my father's side."

"Jesus Christ."

"Yah," He shook his head, as if dislodging unpleasant memories.

"Are you an only child?"

"Fortunately.  How long between you and Lucy?"

"She's five years older.  I thought you started in Glasgow?"

"Went to a boy's boarding school there."

"That sound absolutely terrible." He smirked.

"It was alright.  There was a girl's school we shared a gym with."

"Perks," She conceded. He moved closer to her on the bed and pushed himself up on and elbow, catching her smile ever so briefly.  "I can't picture you as a child."

"You don't want to." She let her fingers ghost over his cheek, bringing him down again, catching his upper lip.  He hummed into the kiss and let it take its time, leisurely getting a taste of the other.  When he started forgetting how to breathe while interlocked, she slipped her arms around his neck and broke it off just long enough to catch his eyes.  He settled against her, laying a warm kiss against her cheek.  

"Are you ever clean shaven?"

"Now and then."

"I feel like I wouldn't recognize you."

"Probably not." He laughed at the notion, pecking her on the lips again.  "It's getting late."

"Is it?"

"Gail's gonna meet us here at nine."

"Why the teenage guide?  London isn't exactly foreign." He reached over her to turn off the lamp.  

"Mr. Walliams isn't comfortable with giving out his address.  I understood.  If his home's a safe place for Mariah..."

"I get it." She let him go, letting her hands fall against his chest.  He moved away from her but remained significantly closer than normal.  She snickered. "No way I can sleep if you're planning on cuddling up."

"Oh for fuck's sake.  You're warm and it's cold in here."

"Alec Benjamin Hardy I don't believe a word you say,"

"Don't tell me you're the big spoon type  _Eleanor._ " Looks like they both did their research.  She only giggled, curling up on her side towards him.  He let an arm settle along her thigh.  She ran his fingers over his wrist and up his forearm.  

"I don't know who taught you that but you need to never say it again."

"Don't be difficult Ellie."

"We're like the two most awkward adults in Britain, this is sooo not going to be easy." In the dark he gave her a none too gentle tug.  She ended up on his chest with a yelp. He won the brief wrestling match that followed and yanked up covers and let her settle a leg between his.  

"Soft-arse," She gave an exasperated whisper and pushed her hair back.  

"Oh my God stop talking."  He was holding her so tightly she didn't think she could fall asleep this way.

They didn't for another hour or two.  

When she woke up with the sun they had reversed some.  She had turned away and he had followed.  She hit him with a pillow as hard as she could.  He hit her back and dodged into the bathroom with a self satisfied smirk.  The shower kicked on.  

"Wanker."         


	11. London London London

By the time she had finished getting ready he had finally found his missing shoe.  It was kicked inside the closed closet that he could never remember opening in the first place. She smirked and held out the glasses he had left on the sink.

"Right, thanks.  I'm going out for tea.  I'm tired of the shit here.  Need anything?" 

"Oh, if you're going down to that corner store grab me a bagel."   

"Alright," She moved to gather up the papers stuck to the wall and desk but he touched her hip and moved closer.  She raised an eyebrow and he paused. "What?  I can't say good morning?"

"Am I breaking a routine?" She teased.

"Fine," He removed his hands and raised them defensively.   

"Good morning," She snorted, going up on tip toe to kiss him quickly.

"Morning," He stroked her lower back and took the car keys.  She shook her head and went back to her task.  He had filled a miraculous amount of paper in the time she had been gone.  She put all the photos in the proper envelops and started condensing their notes down to a file folder.  She scanned over his timeline of their investigation.  Halfway through he had changed from black to blue ink as well as  _Miller_ to  _E._ She smiled.  He returned with a suitable breakfast bounty and sat on the clear edge of the desk while she finished, watching quietly, explaining annotations where needed.  

"Do you think she'll see us?" Ellie asked, stealing a sip of his tea in retaliation for the lost bite of bagel.  She wrinkled her nose at how much sugar he had added.  He noticed and emptied another creamer into it.  Children.  

"Walliams and Gail say it's a toss up.  It depends on her mood and if she's even in town. She travels a lot as I'm told."

"By herself?"

"I've been told that she made herself a proper family with a different name.  Not quite sure what that means."

"That's sweet."  

"I didn't expect this."

"Neither did I." She tapped the box Jane Lockley had given them with her foot.  

"What are the odds?"

"Well...we seem to have particularly good luck with defying them." She smirked. 

"You're in a hallmark mood this morning."

"I apologize."  He set aside his tea and tugged on her arm from his sitting spot.  She stood up and barely resisted being pulled between his knees.  "Let me have a moment before having to face the shit-heads again..." She sighed and let one hand rest on his thigh, the other coming up to brush at the hair threatening to cover his eyes.  It was getting long, it used to be so short and kinky when they met.  

"You sure know how to make the world sound so terrible."

"It is.  If there's one thing people are bad at, it's at being human beings." 

"What does that make me then huh?" She snickered, crossing her arms as he slipped his thumbs pressed circles into her hip bones.  

"You become an exception from time to time."

" _Time to time_?"  She echoed.  "I'm the only ruddy person that manages to extrapolate some form of human interaction with you." 

" _Interaction..._ Is that what we're gonna call it?" He pondered, eyes glinting behind his glasses.  Ellie felt a tingle run down her spine.  Goddamn those fucking glasses.

"Well I certainly hope you weren't getting any ideas." She failed miserably at keeping a straight face.  He looked downright delighted.  "I mean- oh fuck off already." He tugged her into a hard kiss.  Borderline franticly.  She responded with enough enthusiasm to surprise them both, gripping his leg for dear life.  The moment was cut short by a knock on the door.  He gave an exasperated sigh against her cheek, pulling her closer by the waist.  She rolled her eyes and leaned back.  A muffled voice announced,  

"A visitor for you in the lobby."

"Just a minute," Footsteps faded and he pressed a dry, lingering kiss to her lips.  

"Satisfied?" She gave a breathy laugh.  

"Never.  Will you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Maybe," If they could be grateful for anything, it was this newfound sense of humor.  Of that much they were certain.     


	12. To Know Someone

Gail Lockley sat in the backseat of the car and gave them directions into London.  She was a regular picture of her aunt but had brunette hair and darker eyes.  She was wearing an Oxford jumper about two sizes too big.  

"Are you a student there?" Ellie broke the silence as they got close. 

"Oh God no.  My fiancé is." 

"Engaged?  You look like- sixteen." She smirked at Alec.

"I'm eighteen.  Daniel and I have know each other longer than we can remember..."

"Daniel Walliams?" His voice cracked.  Ellie shook her head and smiled.  Out of all the pictures they and seen in the box, he couldn't tell? 

"Yah Daniel Walliams.  He's a modern languages major, been translating for his Dad's business for ages."

"You'll get to travels one then?"

"God willing.  Bit hard to travel when you're a teacher."

"What age?"

"I run a daycare in London with my best friend's mum.  They're on Spring holiday right now so I got a bit of a break to come check on Aunt Jane."

"She runs that farm all by herself doesn't she?"

"She hires out kids from in town when she needs more hands.  She's well off.  I just worry about her mind sometimes.  I don't think it's healthy being by yourself for so long...she won't hear talk of coming to live with me and Dan in London.  Anyway- I read about you two the other day.  You're the Broadchurch detectives that've been running around redeeming themselves.  Police work that bad?" 

"Yes," They answered in unison and looked at each other, a bit disgusted.  Gail snickered.

"Left up here.  Don't take the exit.  There's a pub at the end of the road.  We car park behind."  There was a tall, lanky kid in jeans and a tee shirt and a middle aged man in a suit with a father Christmas beard waiting for them.  Gail bid them goodbye.  Daniel shook their hands and they departed.  Mr. Walliams bid them to sit with him.  Over two and a half round of beers and wove a laughable tale. 

"Naomi is a self serving black window bitch.  Around the time our second child, Delilah, was born; shit hit the fan.  I had gone to my best mate's bachelor party.  Drinks at a gay bar.  He's gay, the blokes there weren't. Harmless right?  Then she got wind of it.  Good god.  She told the whole bloody family I was a closet homosexual.  I hadn't touched her willingly in ten years.  She was withering away.  Bollocks and bullshit."

"So you left her?"

"She said she was taking the children and leaving.  I left first and won the babies in court.  God...they were almost two and one then.  She wasn't taking her medication anymore.  Bipolar disorder.  I see you've experienced that much." He gestured to Alec's fading cheek bruise.

"Aye.  Did she appeal to the courts?"

"No.  Moved out.  Never heard from her again.  A year later a young girl knocked on my office door.  Said she was looking for her half siblings and a place to stay.  She would pay rent...she was so straightforward." He grinned at the memory.  "Her father truly wanted nothing to do with her and had run off.  She was sick of Naomi.  She was nearly of age so she lived with us almost three years before she got her own flat in Scotland.  She had met and fallen in love with a lovely young man, Edward Felton.  He's an artist too.  He's deaf and his paintings- God they're incredible." 

"And she's very much alive."

"And pregnant with their first child.  I can't believe Naomi sometimes.  She'll sacrifice her own blood so people will look out of her.  She failed out of drama school you know?  Bleeding psychopath."

"Jesus,"

"I will pay you both for your troubles.  I trust the media will expose her?"

"Yes.  Jane Lockley is helping us.  We're handling it as best we know how."

"Brilliant.  I trust you with that completely.  I'll ring her up tomorrow morning.  I talked to Mariah this morning.  Well, she goes by Mary now. Mary Feltman. She's flying in from Argentina tonight.  She and Edward were backpacking.  She told me she'd be happy to meet you for brunch in her apartment and that she wants to tell you something.  She may change her mind but I will be the first to let you know."

"Of course,"

"If you'd be so kind as to meet me here again tomorrow, I'll take you straight to her.  I'm afraid I'm due back in the office..." 

"Certainly." They exchanged pleasant goodbyes.  Ellie sat back down heavily and rubbed her temples.  "Bloody hell," 

"She's alive," Alec breathed, pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He checked his phone.  It was barely five. "-and we have time to kill."

"I need another drink." Peter had paid the tab before he left so they moved to the bar and ordered small whiskeys.  "I wonder what she wants to tell us."  He shrugged and turned towards her, sheltering them in the corner of the room.  The pub was filling up, people trickling in having finished work, relieved and ready to relax.  He took his glasses off and she felt something inside unwind.  

"Married.  Baby.  Living her dream.  Impressive."

"Very," He agreed.  "Don't let me forget to call Daisy tonight."

"You better slow down then," She smirked and edged the drink away from him.  He waved over the barkeep and ordered two glasses of club soda and a some amazing looking, greasy cheeseburgers.  "We're gonna get fat doing all this client work."

"Nah,"

"Yah we are,"

"I'll help you keep it off," The innuendo made her sputter into her drink and he gave a slow smarmy smile. "We stopped walking.  We could pick it up again...and salads or something."  

"You twat,"

"I beg your pardon." He took on a mock offense.  She smacked his leg with the back of her hand.  

"You're a troublemaker."

"Am I?" As if to push the matter, he slipped his hand around her knee, tucking his fingers into the bend of her leg, running his thumb over the seam of her jeans. She shot off a warning glance before softening.  

"You like these little games- warding every living thing off and then getting vulnerable.  Picking fights and then smoothing them over.  Being stoic and then a regular bloke and then back again." 

"Oh?" He seemed intrigued, propping an elbow on the bar and leaning into his palm.  She smiled and he smiled into his free hand, keeping a gentle hold of her leg. with the other.  "You're one of the very few to see me before and after the surgery."  

"That's entirely of your design." 

"How so?" 

"You were literally being as much of a wanker as you could to everybody.  Unfortunately I could not dismiss you as easily-  I needed you." 

"I apologize." She shrugged. 

"We're here aren't we?  We're not alone anymore." 

"So we're together by default." She giggled. 

"I think we had a bit more of a choice don't you?" 

"I don't think I did." 

"Oh shut up, you stuck around.  You left and you came back." 

"You were driving me nuts."

"You do that too.  You constantly say I'm annoying and then," She pointed to the fingers moving along her thigh.  He squeezed her leg and then though about it.

"Maybe I have more to teach you."

"I swear to God I will-"

"Maybe I wanted to see if I had a chance."

"At what?"

"This.  Being happier.  Annoying you as much as you annoy me." Ellie felt her stomach twist and warmth creep over her skin.  

"And now you make me wanna hug you."

"What made you change your mind about that?" He turned the tables.  She shrugged.  Hard to tell really.  When he came back and they started working again she was suddenly okay with him touching her.  She didn't flinch anymore.  Accepted hugs.  Initiated a few.  Most recently the snogging of course...  

"I got lonely.  Lonelier." She clarified.  "-and you stuck around.  That helped."  It felt like they had just talked in a circle but she couldn't help but feel like they'd crossed some line.  She ran her fingers over the back of his hand, resting on his knuckles and taking a deep breath.  The sun had set and another day was winding down.  "I got really interested in keeping you around."

"I think I did to."

"See.  We did have a choice in it."

"Regular philosophers we are." He squeezed her fingers.  "C'mon, let's go." 

"Where?"

"When's the last time you were in London?"

"Two years.  I think."

"C'mon then," He led her out of the pub by the hand.   


	13. To Know Someone Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M warning on this chapter

It was almost surreal, taking a lazy stroll through Regency Park at night with Alec Hardy.  A good rain storm had just passed so it wasn't that crowded and the footpaths were wrapped in a light mist that smelled fresh and green.  Stars peeked from behind the clouds.  A group of musicians was set up somewhere because guitars were drifting into earshot.  

He was still holding her hand, despite walking nearly on top of her.  They passed the musicians.  She drew away to drop a few pounds in their jar but he maintained a possessive grip on her fingers.  She suppressed a smile.  

"Careful Hardy."

"What of?"

"One might get the impression that you're trying to be romantic."  

"With you?  God no.  Wouldn't dream of it."  He grunted.  He slowed their pace even more as they crossed a narrow bridge.  She peeked at the bubbling creek, free hand coming up to wrap around his forearm.  

"It's nice out here." 

"It is," He agreed.  She did a double take.  He shrugged.  

He came to a stop next to the massive planters, bursting over with foliage.  She sat down on a stone bench sheltered in a half circle of tall hedges and flowers.  He stood in front of her a moment, jogging her fingers before bending and catching her cheek in his other hand for a kiss.  She kissed him back.  He pulled away slowly.  She tugged on his wrist and he sat.  

"Are we still gonna fight?" She asked softly.  

"More than likely."

"Good."

"I'd think we'd gone mad if-"

"Yah." He slipped a clumsy hand around her waist, tugging her close as he let his lips touch her neck.  She inhaled sharply, fingers latching on to his arm and leg as he moved over her skin.  

God.

Who would have thought he of all people knew how to...damn...that beard.  

She tilted her head and let him have his way, alternating between wet kisses and teasing grazes of teeth and tongue and beard.  She felt herself leaning into him and his hands greedily pulling her in.  

"I hope I've made myself clear tonight Ellie Miller,"  

"Run it by me again.  I've been a bit distracted."

"I need you."

"Will you want me though?"

"I do." He breathed gently against her ear.  "I don't know how to quit you." He hit the nail on the head with that one.  

"Same here," She turned into him to catch his eyes.  Even in the dark she could see how dilated his pupils were.  When's the last time she had that kind of effect on a man, huh?  

They went to find a hotel for the night.  He parked while she talked to the receptionist at the first Holiday End they found.  When he joined her with the bags she was leaning against the counter.  He slipped his hand up the back of her coat to run his hand up and down her tee shirt clad back.  Innocent enough to the poor lass trying to figure out the credit card swiper.  

In the elevator he nearly lost his footing as she leaned into his chest, her arms reaching around his neck and her lips on his throat.  He cinched an arm around her waist and caught her wandering mouth with his own, walking her backwards as the doors slid open on the third floor.  Lucky nobody was out for ice.  

She didn't have time to flick a light on.  

It was all hands from then on, pressing her down on the edge of the bed.  

She got dizzy front the rush of sensation, through clothes and under.  Oh God, Oh God on her skin.  She couldn't focus.  He tasted amazing.  His caresses were a bit too firm to be sweet.  His fingers were frigid.  Shit it was good.  Shit she needed this.    

She couldn't pinpoint the exact chronology.  His was everywhere with hands and mouth- testing her skin for weak spots, making her shake and grind her pelvis into his and pull his hair.  He hummed appreciatively, fingers finally slipping between her legs and stroking through her knickers.     

"Alec-"

"Shhh, I know." He mumbled into a kiss, adding more pressure and trying to still his body in preparation. 

"Fuck," She fell apart so hard and fast it almost hurt, she heard the blood in her ears and his heavy breathing as he fumbled with his jeans and Jesus H Christ it was nowhere near enough yet.  She was smiling into the next kiss, frantic and messy and horny as it was.  He took it as a good sign.  And suddenly it was happening.  Christ it was happening.    

"C'mon love," 

"Oh Jesus."    

And suddenly he was bubbling over with laughter.  He was laughing and crying to catch his breath and kiss her and move his hips just a little farther and hell it was all just plain good.  

Yes yes yes.  


	14. Conciousness

When their bodies calmed she registered very little but an intense sense of satisfaction settling over her skin and bones. She closed her eyes and did her best to memorize the feel of the side of his hand brushing hair away from her temple and his thumb gently tracing the skin under her eye.  He was still half on top of her, just far enough away to disentangle themselves without giving up the feel of her skin on his. She could have fallen asleep like that if he had stayed still.  She lifted a hand to grip his hip and opened her eyes.  

"Do you need more-"

"Definitely not," He gave a sigh so laden with the relaxed kind of weariness she snickered.  He pinched her arm.  

"So you're-" 

"God yes.  You?" 

"Certainly." He closed his eyes and grinned, shaking his head a little before touching his brow to hers briefly.  It was surreal.  He gave himself a few more minutes for his legs to work before feeling around for boxers and going to lock the door that was still standing open a crack.  Ellie felt her cheeks redden as she held her shirt loosely to her chest and ventured into the bathroom to clean up some.  She kept the lights off and the door open.  He kept quiet but tossed something in after her from his own bag.  She rolled her eyes as she realized it was his huge blue jumper, the one she had a near twin of in her own closet.  

Her thighs were aching but it wasn't in a bad way.  She pulled on clean knickers and his jumper.  It swallowed her whole, a good three or four inches past her finger tips and above her knee.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned to find his dark silhouette leaning in the door frame.  

"God- don't scare me like that." His teeth flashed as he smiled briefly.  

"Sorry,"

"No you're not." He shrugged and reached for her wrist, tugging her back to bed.  She laid with him almost hesitantly but relaxed the minute he started lazy circles on her back, encouraging her to turn and face him.  Darkness made him bold, less clumsy.     

"Are you going to regret this in the morning?" He asked quietly.  She must have been quiet for awhile.   

"No."  She answered quickly.  She pressed her fingers to his bare shoulder.  She tried not to act surprised as she encountered a ripple of skin with a different texture.  She couldn't see it at all.  He exhaled heavily and seemed to reach some sort of decision, bringing his fingers up to move hers and show her the length and width.  Seeing without seeing.  She slowly hitched a thigh over his and experimentally pressed her palm into his pectoral muscle, waiting for the steady thrum of his heart to bleed through.  

"I like this." 

"My chest?" He gave an unintentional flex.  He was skinny and that little move was hysterical.  She smacked him lightly and giggled softly.  

"More so the fact that it _works_ now."  He leaned in to kiss her warmly.  

"It's a plus." He agreed.  She ran her fingertips over his lips, massive sleeve falling around her wrist.  He caught her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it for a long moment.    

"I feel- I feel like I'm in this suspension of..."

"Disbelief?"

"That's it,"

"Well you did just progress a rather illicit affair, didn't you DS Ellie Miller?"

"Oh bloody hell," She tried to take her hand back and turn away but he followed.  "I did nothing of the sort Detective Inspector Hardy.  As I recall a second party was responsible for initiating such inappropriate contact.  I acted in self defense." She settled on her back, his arm falling heavily over her abdomen as he ran his lips over her neck, reminiscent of their moment in the park.     

"Oh did you?"  He pulled away lazily, hovering over her. 

"Yes sir," He was having a hard time keeping a straight face at that.   

"I suppose you tripped backwards and I just-"

"Oh my God." She laughed, covering her face with her hands.  "You are such a child."

"Others call it boyish charm."

"That's the last time I'm calling you sir, Jesus."  

"I can work with Jesus."

"Wanker,"

"That's a bit too familiar isn't it?"

"Stop earning it then." He pulled away enough to settle on his own pillow and played with the hem of his jumper that was draping her pale leg.  In the dim glow of the street lamps coming through the curtains, along with his finger tips, he discovered her own scars.  Thin white stripes on the top of her leg.  She rippled slightly, fighting to not shy from his touch.  The idea of Ellie Miller harming herself made Alec's stomach turn but the marks were old as far as he could tell.  She mentioned it early but this was a whole new reality.  

He made a mental note to check in the morning.  God.  He practically had permission to check now.  Sort of.   

"I discovered booze works a lot better," She observed dryly, gently pulling his hand away.  

"Yes it does."  She took a deep breath.  

"Do you ever think you're too fucked up for anything to go right?"

"Sometimes.  But you know, this just happened and suddenly-" He laughed lightly. "-suddenly I think I fucked it all up just right."  She felt tears spring to her eyes but she swallowed them down.  

"Pillow talk with Alec Hardy- wouldn't have believed it last week." He ran his fingers down her cheek.  

"Shut up Miller." He whispered softly. She laughed and felt a rush of affection for the enigmatic man of black temper and humor lying next to her.  

She reached for him at the same time he reached for her.        


	15. Run On Home

Mariah Lore was dead.

Naomi wasn't completely lying.

Mariah Lore no longer existed. Mary Feltman was very much alive  hough and very, very pregnant with a little girl she planned on calling Jane. She shook their hands and served tea and toast in her studio apartment, her husband Edward bumping in and out for coffee and odds and ends for the massive canvas he was working on in the living room. She didn't make eye contact and often talked over Alec but she smiled and answered all their questions. Autistic or social awkwardness aside, she may have been one of the happiest women alive. Husband. Child. Perfect job. Loving friends and half siblings and in laws. Practically adopted by Peter Walliams.

Not a need nor want in the world.

She had died her hair bright blue and had tattoos all over her arms.  Her art was hanging on walls in six countries under her new name and was even considering a job offer at the very art academy that had rejected her so long ago.  What a twist of fate.  She had no desire to resume contact with her mother or anybody from her hometown.  She had no life there.   

 

She Alec and Ellie left their cards and walked away with a basket of home made muffins and Argentinian wine and a paycheck for their troubles. They also had a thoroughly well discussed set of statements from them all to release to the right press writers. It was almost too easy. Ellie sent out all the final emails and calls and reports from her phone in the passenger seat while he set the GPS for home. Time to get more than three and a half hours of sleep in a row.

As the sun started setting Ellie stretched and yawned, rubbing her arms. He nonchalantly reached in the backseat for his suit jacket and dropped it in her lap. She snorted but it was still warm from him wearing it all day.

"Is this how you get along with women? Putting them in your clothes?" He pointedly ignored her, sinking back into the driver's seat and smiling into his hand, arm propped on the door.  He so was not getting last night's jumper back.   She resettled and watched the countryside fly by.  She had almost dozed off when he nudged her with an elbow. 

"Ellie,"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm about to fall asleep."

"Want me to drive?" 

"No.  Just talk." 

"Right," She yawned, biting back a snark about him keeping them up all night.  She wasn't innocent in that either.  "Me too.  Tom's got a big football game Friday night.  He told me to mind myself though because their's a certain girl planning on watching him and he doesn't want me interrogating." Alec smiled.  

"Have you scared off many?"

"One.  Once.  They were like eight and she was taking his allowance.  I told her Mum.  He never forgave me.  I imagine Daisy hides the boys from you."

"Quite well actually.  I can always tell when one's got her attention though.  Drives her nuts." They made idle small talk to keep each other awake.  They pulled into her drive way at one in the morning.  They woke up Tom on the couch.  He fumbled passed them and mumbled something like a good morning.  She kicked their suitcases into the laundry room off the foyer and seized him by the arm.  

"No more long distance cases for a bit."

"Agreed." They snickered.  If only they had the luxury of picking.  "Go to bed."

"I'm gonna check on Fred." She mumbled around yet another yawn.  He smirked and ran his fingers down her shoulder, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  

"Goodnight Mill-lahr." He drug out the syllables to get her to smirk.  He could tell he wasn't getting off the easily.    

"You missed fuckwit," She tugged on his tie and he conceded rather easily, framing her face in his hands.  He somehow worked his way through a shower without passing out.  He closed the door behind him in the guest bedroom and realized the house was properly freezing.  It took all of ten minutes for footsteps to come down the hall and a disgruntled Ellie to join him, mumbling about a rotten landlord and shot ventilation.  

"It needs replacing." He observed as she dragged severe quilts out of the storage closet in his room.  She paused in the hall, turned around, threw the blankets on the bed, and joined him.  

"No shit sherlock." He could barely see her under all the covers.  He grinned and settled next to her.  She smacked his hands away as he attempted to pull her into his chest.  A sleepy Ellie was a grumpy Ellie. The additional body heat in the bed had him even drowsier.  They passed out for nearly ten hours.  He only woke up once to find her firmly planted in his arms with her face in his neck and her hands fisted in his shirt.  She was wearing his jumper again.  

She was there the next night.  And the next.  

Maybe it was cheesy.  But he was happy.  Really really happy.  

Daisy noticed when she came to visit, bringing more and more friends with her each time.  

He didn't realize he was in love till much later on.  Probably because it wasn't till much later.  Love never comes first.  That's shitty entertainment dialog.  He really, really liked her.  He knew that much.  He cared about her deeply and he couldn't shake that.  She was amazing.  Affectionate.  Powerful.  Funny.  Balanced.  Too good.  Everything.  But they took their sweet time.  He didn't even think about love till Ellie had taken him on some celebratory night of bar hopping, whispering into a clumsy kiss after their third or so round of ale.  No way she remembered it the next morning.    

Suddenly it had been half a decade since they had first met and it was almost dizzying thinking of all that had happened since.  

They had ended up buying office space after all.  In Bath.  There had been another move, into a more permanent house with more space.  The Latimers had come out to help paint and unpack.  

She finished her work a few hours earlier than him each day, to collect Fred and have dinner waiting for Tom when he got home with whatever team mates or study partners or girlfriend that cared to come around.  He'd come home a little while later.  Home.  Now there's a thought.  

Tonight was pleasant.  First spring evening of the new year.  A week after her drunken, giggly, _I fucking love you._   

He got back later than usual, long after sunset.  Ellie was sitting on the counter with tea.  Tom was upstairs with Fred and several other voices he couldn't recognize.  He'd could scarce keep track of the teenagers.  He stood at the kitchen island with the leftover take away pizza.  They discussed an impending court day they had been subpoenaed into.  The days were long lately.  He couldn't wait to go to bed.  It was their sanctuary.  Bed.  With her.  He put his dish in the sink and came to a realization that nearly knocked the wind out of him.  

"So once that's out of the way we should be set to take on that request from-"

"Miller I love you." She looked at him with an edge of annoyance at first that melted into a shy smile.  She took a long sip of tea.  

"Is that so?"

"Yah.  Just thought you ought to know." 

"I'll keep that in mind."  

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate all the feedbacks <3


End file.
